Iraclis
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Percy was stolen from his family as a baby. Annabeth's parents made a deal with Hades when she was a baby—sold her to him as his Priestess. Years later the two meet as Percy is embarking on a Quest to find his godly heritage, and Hades is forcing Annabeth to stand in his way.
1. Gospel Truth

Long Ago in the Faraway Land of Greece there was the God Poseidon.

During this tragic time, Titans were ravaging the earth, and the world was not safe for anyone.

Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite headed up to Olympus where Zeus was holding his war council.

"Can anything be done about the Titans?" Zeus said.

Poseidon stood to stop his brother from pacing. "Why not just imprison them? With the power of your Thunderbolts and my Trident we will put them in their place!"

"Excellent idea!" Zeus said. "Did you all hear the idea I had! We'll imprison the Titans."

And so, Zeus was praised for yet another of Poseidon's ideas.

Together, Poseidon and Zeus imprisoned the Titans, after the other gods lured them into a trap.

However, in the end, Zeus got all of the glory.

But that did not matter to Poseidon.

For Poseidon was about to gain a son.

This son would someday be lauded with Earth's mightiest heroes. This boy would be strong, and wise, and fearless! He would brave the depths of Tartarus to save a soul in need.

Who was this son?

Percy Jackson.


	2. Christening

Amphitrite put baby Percy into a crib. They were on Mount Olympus, and it was a celebration for Percy's birth.

"Shh..." Amphitrite said. "Behave, Percy."

"He's so cute!" Poseidon said.

Percy splashed his father in the face.

"And he has the power of his father!" Amphitrite smiled.

Hermes flew over, using his winged sandals, and handed Amphitrite some flowers. "Congratulations! These are from Orpheus!"

Percy reached for his fathers trident and started to play with it.

Poseidon snatched it away. "Now now, you're too young for that, Percy."

They looked around at the wonderful party, that Zeus had thrown, of course. Amphitrite placed a hand on Poseidon's shoulder.

"Even if it's not our party, Percy is our son." Amphitrite said. "So have a good time, dear."

"Your right." Poseidon smiled. "On behalf of my son, I want to thank you all...for your wonderful gifts!"

"What about our gift, dear?" Amphitrite asked.

"That's a surprise!" Poseidon said, and whistled.

Out flew a baby black Pegasus.

"His name is Blackjack, and I hope he'll be a great friend to you son!" Poseidon smiled.

Blackjack flew down and cuddled with baby Percy.

All would have been well, but then in came a party crasher—Hades.

"Hello everyone, how is Olympus?" Hades said. "And look its a little seaweed, son of Poseidon."

Hades grinned, but no one laughed, except Zeus, who always underestimated Hades.

"Good to see you brother! Why don't you join us?" Zeus said.

Poseidon, however, took a step to protect his son, and Blackjack growled.

"I would, but I'm rather busy in the Underworld. Thanks to you..." Hades said. "Not that I'm bitter. Not bitter at all."

He faded into the shadows.


	3. Mortal

Hades entered the Underworld, and his two minions, Pain and Panic, came out to greet him.

"Oh great Lord Hades, Keeper of Mortal Souls, One with Dominion over the Underworld!" They chorused.

"Very good." Hades said. "The Fates, have they arrived for my War Council?"

"They are waiting..." Pain said.

"They are most patient..." Panic said.

"For they know all, being fate itself." Both said.

"And the Mortal Woman has been born?" Hades said.

"Yes, the maiden who is the key to our plans." Pain said.

"The Lady who holds Perseus' heart." Panic said.

"Lady Annabeth, Warrior of Skye."

They entered the War Council room, where the Fates were busying themselves by cutting mortal threads.

"Darling Ladies." Hades said. "I could use a prophecy. Regarding little shark bait, Poseidon's son...will he stop me from overtaking Olympus. After all the trouble I went to...after all, I now have his heart."

The Fates looked up, a grin adorning their faces.

"So you think you have it all figured out, God of the Dead?" One said.

"But you should know, should have learned." Another said.

"Pride comes before a fall. And you have had quite a long fall, haven't you Hades?" The third said.

"Very Well. One prophecy." They chorused.

"In 18 years precisely...the planets will align...ever so nicely." They said. "The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band. Then the once-proud Zeus will finally fall...

and you, Hades...will rule all! A word of caution to this tale. Should Percy fight, you will fail. Though his heart you now hold, a selfless act will unleash the true hero!"

Hades growled. "In that case...I will not just destroy Perseus. I will break...his...heart."

Hades turned to Pain and Panic. "You know what to do!"

Xxx

Pain and Panic kidnapped baby Percy. Up on Mt Olympus, Amphitrite and Poseidon woke.

"Huh? - Wha... What is it?" Poseidon said.

"The baby!" They both said.

"Percy! Oh!" Amphitrite said.

"No!" Poseidon said.

Pain and Panic brought Percy to a Grecian city and began to feed him the potion Hades had given them.

As Percy drank, the glow faded from his body and he transformed into a mortal baby.

Suddenly around the corner, Amphitryon and his wife Alcmene came.

"Alcmene, over here." Amphitryon said to his wife, seeing the baby.

"Oh, you poor thing." Alcmene said, picking up Percy. "Oh, don't cry. - Is anybody there?"

"Oh. Well, he must have been abandoned." Amphitryon said.

"Amphitryon, for so many years...we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child." Alcmene said. "Perhaps they've answered our prayers."

"Perhaps they have." Amphitryon said. "Percy"?"

Percy tied Pain and Panic, now snakes, into a knot and caused the river to swallow them up.

"Help, help, help!" They cried disappearing into the Underworld. "He didn't drink the las drop...he still has his godlike power...oh no!"

Xxx

Hades entered the impoverished home of Chara and Aris.

Chara was tucking her daughter, Annabeth, into her crib.

"Such a terrible tragedy..." Hades said darkly. "That your child will die at age six from hunger."

"Wh-What do you want, oh great God of the Dead?" Chara said, standing in front of the crib protectively. "We pay great homage to you!"

"It is not what I want, it is what your husband Aris has prayed for." Hades smiled. "He has begged the gods for wealth; he cannot bear to see his family in rags."

"Aris! We have each other; we have love! That is enough! The gods have better things to do then to heed your selfishness!" Chara said.

Aris shuddered, ashamed.

"Ah but I have taken a special interest in your daughter." Hades said. "I want her to become a Priestess of Hades. Do so, and your family will never want for anything. I promise I will treat her soul with loving care, as I do all souls in my realm. So? Is it a deal?"

Chara opened her mouth to refuse, but Aris clasped his hand in the god's. "Deal. Thank you great Lord Hades. Our daughter Annabeth will forever be in your service."

"Yes..." Hades said, looking down at the sleeping infant. "Priestess of the Damned. Annabeth will be a great Warrior for the Underworld. One day she will preform a service so great that it will bring Olympus to its knees!"


	4. Market Day

"Percy remember...you need to stay by the cart." Amphitryon said.

"Yes Father I know." Percy said.

But despite what his father said, Percy saw a girl walking toward the river.

"Can I help you?" Percy said. "I haven't seen you around."

"I'm—" the girl began, but a priest grabbed her.

"My young acolyte," the priest said. "You won't become a good Priestess by consorting with the likes of him. Can't you tell, he's loyal to Poseidon?"

The girl moved her eyes slightly, and the priest was thrown back. "I give you leave to go. I will speak to who I wish. I will return to the temple when I have finished. Leave, Ponos."

"Very well." Ponos said. "But Panikos and I will be reporting this."

"So report it!" The priestess forced him into the temple with her power.

"You...you're like me." Percy said.

"My name is Annabeth." Annabeth said. "Priestess of the Damned. Priestess to Hades. What do you mean I'm like you."

Percy flicked his hand and the water rose up above her.

"You...truly are the son of Poseidon." Annabeth said. "You must leave now. Before my master finds you. Stay far from me, Perseus."

Annabeth kissed his cheek and went into the temple as he touched his cheek and blushed.


	5. Go the Distance

"Father," Percy said. "Sometimes I feel like...like I really don't belong here...like I'm supposed to be someplace else."

"Percy, son..." Amphitryon said. "I know it doesn't make any sense."

"Percy, there's something your mother and I..." Amphitryon said. "have been meaning to, to tell ya."

He recounted the story of how he and Alcmene found Percy.

"But if you found me, then where did I come from?" Percy asked "Why was I left here?"

"This was around your neck when we found you." Alcmene said. "It's the symbol of the gods."

"This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers." Percy said. "I'll go to the temple of Poseidon and..."

Percy looked up at his foster parents.

"Ma, Pop..." Percy said. "you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but...I-I gotta know."

Percy took his satchel and headed off.

Temple

"Oh, mighty Poseidon..." Percy knelt in the temple. please, hear me and, and answer my prayer. I need to know: Who am I? Wh-Where do I belong?"

A geyser sprang up and washed over the statue, and suddenly it was the real god, Poseidon.

"My boy. My little Percy." Poseidon said.

Percy freaked out and tried to run, but Poseidon picked him up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold on, kiddo!" Poseidon said. "What's your hurry? After all these years...is this the kind of hello you give your father?"

"F-F-Father?" Percy was shocked.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you?" Poseidon said. "Surprise! Look how you've grown. Why, you've got your mother's beautiful eyes...and my strong chin."

"I-I don't understand." Percy said. "If you're my father, that would make me a..."

"A god." Poseidon said.

"A god. A god!" Percy said.

"Hey, you wanted answers, and..." Poseidon said. "you're old enough now to know the truth."

"But why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?" Percy said.

"Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts." Poseidon said. "But someone stole you from us and turned you mortal...and only gods can live on Mount Olympus."

"And you can't do a thing?" Percy said.

"I can't, Percy, but you can." Poseidon said.

"R-Really? W-What? I'll do anything." Percy said.

"Percy, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth..." Poseidon said. "your godhood will be restored."

"A true hero. Great!" Percy said. "Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?"

"First, you must seek out Grover Underwood, the trainer of heroes." Poseidon said.

"Seek out Grover Underwood. Right. I'll..." Percy said.

"Whoa!" Poseidon said. "Whoa! Hold your horses! Which reminds me."

Poseidon whistled and Blackjack flew into the temple.

"Ha-ha! You probably don't remember Blackjack..." Poseidon said. "but you two go way back, son."

"Oh, Blackjack!" Percy recognized him.

"He's a magnificent horse..." Poseidon said. "with the brain of a bird."

"I'll find Grover Underwood, become a true hero!" Percy said.

"That's the spirit!" Poseidon said.

"I won't let you down, Father! Yee-hah!" Percy got on Blackjack's back and flew off.

"Good luck, son." Another geyser shot up and over Poseidon, turning him back into a statue.


	6. Grover

Whoa!" Percy said, landing Blackjack. "Y-You sure this is the right place?"

He noticed Grover peeking on some nymphs.

"W-What's the matter, little guy? You stuck?" Percy pulled him out.

"Whoa! Hey, butt out, buddy! - Ugh!" Grover said.

The girls started to run.

"Girls! Stop! Stop! Come back! Come back, come back!"

They transformed into trees.

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Oh, nymphs!. They can't keep their hands off me. - Hey! What's the matter? You never seen a satyr before?"

'Uh, no. Can you help us?" Percy said. "We're looking for someone called Grover Underwood."

"Call me Grover." Grover said.

"Grover!" Percy shook his hand.

"Ow!" Grover said.

"Boy, am I glad to meet you!" Percy said. "I'm Percy, and this is Blackjack."

Blackjack licked him.

"Animals. Disgusting." Grover said.

"I need your help. I want to become a hero, a true hero." Percy said.

"Sorry, kid. Can't help ya." Grover said.

"Uh, sorry. Why not?" Percy said.

"Two words: I am retired." Grover said.

"Look, I gotta do this." Percy said. "Haven't you ever had a dream...something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?"

"Kid, come inside. I want to show you somethin'." Grover said, leading him into his cave. "Watch it! That was part of the mast of the "Argo"."

"The "Argo"?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Grover said. "Who do you think taught Jason how to sail? Cleopatra? I trained all those would-be heroes. Odysseus, Theseus. A lot of "yeuseus". And every single one of those bums let me down...flatter than a discus. None of 'em could go the distance. And then there was Achilles. Now there was a guy who had it all...the build, the foot speed. He could jab. He could take a hit. He could keep on comin'. But that "furshlugginer" heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and kaboom! He's history. Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars...all across the sky...and people would say, "That's Grover's boy." That's right. Eh, but dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment.

"But I'm different than those other guys, Grover." Percy said. "I can go the distance. Come on. I'll show ya."

"Jeez. You don't give up, do ya?" Grover said.

"Watch this." Percy said. He threw a giant discus and threw up his hands causing a great wave to catch it and skip it across the ocean.

"Holy Hera." Grover said. "You know, maybe if I... No! Snap out of it! I'm too old to get mixed up in this stuff again.

"But if I don't become a true hero..." Percy said. "I'll never be able to rejoin my father Poseidon."

"Hold it. Poseidon is your father, right?" Grover said.

"Uh-huh." Percy said.

"Poseidon, the big guy. He's your daddy." Grover said. "Mr Trident Pants! Read me a book, would ya, Da-Da? Poseidon! "Once upon a time...""

"It's the truth!" Percy said.

"Please!" Grover said. "Hmph. There is absolutely no way I'm gonna help you kid."

Suddenly a wave overtook him and swept him out to sea.

When Grover paddled back and coughed onto the shore he looked up.

"Fine fine. I believe you, Poseidon's son? I guess I'll teach you to be a hero."


	7. Annabeth

"I think it's time I got of this island, Grover." Percy said.

"Yes well I suppose I can take you to Thebes." Grover sighed. "You can show off your stuff there."

The two set out through the forest, to Thebes, when Percy heard a cry for help.

Percy rushed to the maiden's aid, only to find Annabeth wrestling a River Guardian.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Kicking ass and taking names." Annabeth kicked the Guardian into a tree. "Following orders."

"Your orders were to beat up a River Guardian? Hades put you up to this?" Percy was angry. He hated that she was his pawn.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We all have our parts to play Percy. I just happen to have a couple more stops left on the road to freedom, so if you don't mind—"

"What happened to you?!" Percy said. "You were all about being your own person back at the shrine and now—"

"Look Percy." Annabeth said, lowering her voice. "Hades wants you dead. Stop trying to get close to me because he could order you dead from my hand."

"You wouldn't do that." Percy said. "I saw you at the shrine. You don't let them push you around."

Annabeth pulled Percy into the trees where no one could see, and kissed him. "No. I'm not going to let Hades kill you. Don't you see that's why I have to play my role—and you have to play yours? Trust me."

"I do." Percy kissed her, hand lingering on her cheek. "I'm going to set you free."


	8. Plots

"Now Annabeth...why did you fail at persuading the River Guardian?" Hades asked her.

"It's not my fault." Annabeth said. "Percy keeps getting in my way."

"I see..." Hades said. "Pain! Panic! What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's simple." Annabeth said. "They failed to kill him. Don't you see? He's invincible now."

"Not quite." Hades said. "He is still mortal. And I have plenty of monsters who would love to kill the son of Poseidon. And you, my priestess, are going to lead him right to the slaughter!"

"N-No..." Annabeth gasped.


End file.
